Rose the Demon Queen
by EvilKitten88
Summary: The G-Boys get a new freand
1. Rose

A little snow-white kitten with little pink paws, pink ears, red bangs, and the tip if its tail pink ran down the halls of the Crystal Moon castle. A sharp turn leads her to her room. She jumped on the bed and transformed back in a human. (A/N Yes BACK into a human, she's a cat demon she cam transform into any kind of cat and back at will.)  
  
"Shit where did I put my cloths," she asked herself (A/N yes theirs a bad side when you transform into a cat well lets say human cloths don't fit a cats) "There they are" she got dressed in a white tank top and short lavender skirt that matched her pink long pink hair nicely. Once her knee length hair was in a ponytail she left her room to get her spaceship.  
  
Today she can finally leave her position as future queen, and start her bounty hunter journey. Well actually she's going to protect earth from any evil demons.  
  
"Karin! Lena, Elena, and I are off."  
  
"Good radiance"  
  
"Fuck you stepmother"  
  
"Right now I am actually fucking someone"  
  
"TMI, TMI, TMI, to much info!!!!!!!" Rose screamed as she covered her ears.  
  
"Shut up I can't hear him moan. Get going if you don't want to hear the moans"  
  
"I'm gone!"  
  
Lena and Elena where already waiting inside Starlight (the spaceship)  
  
"Lets go Earth is waiting for our arrival." Rose said as she sat at the controls.  
  
(A/N if you watch Tenchi Starlight is like Ryo-oh-ki except she's a blond, sort of well you know what I mean. and she has a green gem. and when she's a spaceship she's brown like Ryo-oh-ki except she has a gold outline.)  
  
  
  
Short first chapter but a friend wanted me to finish really quickly. Sorry I'll try to make a longer chapter next time. Till then R/R ^-^ 


	2. The First Meeting

The landing was smooth as silk and about ½ a mile from a well-populated city.  
  
As Starlight transformed back into a bunny like creature, Rose turn to her sisters and said:  
  
"Girls get ready for a little run."  
  
"UM . . . Little?" Lena, the youngest out of the twins asked.  
  
"Just a ½ a mile no biggie for us cat-demons" Rose said as she got into a running position. "Think of this as a warm-up for the training to becoming a bounty hunter!"  
  
"But I thought that you told mommy that BH training is way to difficult for us," The little Twins said in unison.  
  
"It is unless . . . Your lovable Big sis helps y'all!" Rose said as she winked at her sisters.  
  
"All right, Ready..." Lena said.  
  
"Set..." Elena laughed.  
  
"GO!!!!" Rose screamed and dashed at toward the city at 1/1000 of her normal speed. (A/N: she can run at the speed of light so this is nothing.) At a distance the city looked calm and peaceful, but as they got closer they could hear gunshots and screaming, something like 'MONSTER, MONSTER'. At the entranced of the city the girls stopped, at the site of the 20-story house. "Um... girls do me a favor and go find some ware safe."  
  
"Why?" they asked obviously wanting to see their big sister in battle.  
  
"If your there I'll get to distracted and kill someone or something like that." Rose said with a wink. "Just stay put..."  
  
"OKAY!" the twins screamed, and ran to a safe hiding place, while Rose ran off to the battlefield.  
  
At the battle field their was about 20, forty old cops, and 5 guys that were about her age. One that specifically stud out to her, He looked about 16, he was a little taller then her so about 5'10", he wore a green tank top, and tit light blue Jeans. His hair was a dark brownish color that looked like he never so a comb in his life, and his eyes were a perfect dark blue but they looked sad and cold.  
  
I slowly approached a cop and said that I was a "new recruit" and I'd like to get in the fight. But the ass said that there BEST men weir already at the job and that I JUST be a waste of space, time and bullets. "Its not a game, I you'll just be in the way. No WOMEN can hand this crater," he said in a snotty kind of way.  
  
"WOMEN, WOMEN just a Women is that what you think I am IM the person that has been fitting hyu's or 'Creators' as you call them with no problem like for ever AND YOUR the WASTE of space hear!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said as I poked at his fat stomach.  
  
"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAA," all the police WOMEN screamed and laughed on the side of the battle, oveasy the other cops wouldn't let them fight.  
  
"He's right this monster is way to powerful you CANT fight him," the guy that I have been looking over earlier said in a cold voice as he shot the hyu with a flamethrower.  
  
"O yeah so what will you give me if I can." Rose  
  
"Hell I make Heero go out with you if you get this thing out of our way." another one of thus younger cops or what ever they are said this one had a long brad that mad him look like a girl from a distance, and pointed to the guy that I was admiring.  
  
"Deal," I said as I rose my hand, pointed my finger at the monster and the next thing any one knew is that a light purple see-through barrier appeared and practically absorbed the hyu and then puff it was goon.  
  
"So weans that date that some one promised me.  
  
" . . ." Everyone gust stood there in shock.  
  
"hehe " I laughed and walked over to Heero and kissed him on cheek and left.  
  
  
  
So how did you like is PLEASE Review the story and be nice PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE.... and if you didn't figured it out yet the 5 guys are the gundam-boys. 


End file.
